


Who says?

by KayhlaChristine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song: Who Says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: Mathieu and Gilbert are close and can understand each other but one day Gilbert starts to dance and sing to the Canadian. Songfic, story based on the song Who says by Selena Gomez. i don't own the song or the characters.





	

Mathieu Williams wasn’t the most noticeable person in the world but to one person he was and that person was Gilbert Beilschmidt, he kinda knew what it felt like for the young Canadian since after losing his country he was almost forgotten just like his country was. One day when Gilbert was over at Mathieu’s place enjoying a delicious breakfast made by the other they got to talking and sharing a few things they knew the other would understand and not judge them for when Mathieu speaks up in a small voice, a pleasant smile on his face as he spoke.

“Do you know something Gil, I wouldn’t want to be anyone else even though Alfred makes me feel insecure, told me I was never any good enough to find love” Mathieu’s voice slowly trailed off as he remembered what Alfred says to him constantly.

Gilbert speaks up not liking seeing his friend so down. “Who is he to judge? He’s still a diamond in the rough himself, m sure he has lots of things he’d love to change about himself. But coming from me, I wouldn’t want you to be anybody else”

Na na na Na na na, Na na na, Na na na.

“I’m no beauty queen Gilbert” Mathieu states a small smile present.

“But you are beautiful you to me” Gil says grinning at the other’s smile.

Na na na, Na na na.

Gilbert gets up from the table speaking as he walks around to the Canadian’s side. “You’ve got every right to a beautiful life”

“C’mon!” Gilbert pulls Mathieu up from his chair into his arms placing one hand in Mathieu’s and the other around his waist, he begins to dance with Mattie while singing. “Who says you’re not perfect? Who says you’re not worth it?”

“Alfred does Gil...” The Canadian mutters.

“Pfft! Who says you’re the only one who’s hurting? Trust me Mattie that’s the price of beauty, who says you’re not pretty? Who says you’re not beautiful?” Gilbert sings softly cupping the others cheek lightly.

The Canadian sighs softly leaning into Gilbert’s hand, he looks to the other with a sad sarcastic smile on his lips. “It’s such a funny thing, how nothing’s funny when it’s me. I try and tell others what I mean but they keep whiting out my truth, I'm like a work of art that never gets to see the light. I’m stuck beneath the stars unable to touch the sky…”

Na na na, Na na na, Na na na, Na na na.

“I’m no beauty queen Gilbert” Mathieu mumbles.

“But you are beautiful you to me” Gil says with a smile.

Na na na, Na na na.

Gilbert speaks again as he dances around with the Canadian. “You’ve got every right to a beautiful life”

Gilbert pulls Mathieu again dancing while singing once more. “Who says you’re not perfect? Who says you’re not worth it?”

“Alfred does Gil...” The Canadian mutters.

“Pfft! Who says you’re the only one who’s hurting? Trust me Mattie that’s the price of beauty, who says you’re not pretty? Who says you’re not beautiful? Yeah, who says?” Gilbert sings once more stroking the others cheek with his thumb.

“Other’s say I'm not star potential. I’m not presidential. Alfred says I can’t be in movies” Mathieu mutters and looks to Gilbert with hope. “Listen to me, listen to me…”

“Who said you don’t pass the test? That you aren’t the best? Who said, who said? Tell me who said that” Gilbert inquires staring into Mathieu’s shining violet eyes.

“Alfred, Arthur, Francis. Basically everyone…” Mattie says softly.

Gilbert begins to dance once again with Mattie while singing. “Who says you’re not perfect? Who says you’re not worth it?”

“Alfred does Gil...” The Canadian mutters.

“Pfft! Who says you’re the only one who’s hurting? Trust me Mattie that’s the price of beauty, who says you’re not pretty? Who says you’re not beautiful?” Gilbert sings still dancing.

Gilbert didn’t stop dancing with Mattie still singing to the other. “Who says you’re not perfect? Who says you’re not worth it? Pfft! Who says you’re the only one who’s hurting? Trust me Mattie that’s the price of beauty, who says you’re not pretty? Who says you’re not beautiful?” Gilbert stops dancing holding the other in a close embrace before whispering to Mathieu. “I say you are all those things and much, much more Birdie. Ich liebe dich”

Mathieu silently cried into Gilbert’s shoulder before softly choking out his reply. “J-Je t'aime aussi G-Gil’’


End file.
